1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to anti-skid attachments for footwear.
More particularly, this invention relates to an attachment for shoes having non-skid elements for walking on slippery surfaces and means for covering such elements for walking on ordinary surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art to which this invention relates is already aware of U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,776,499; 2,222,650; 2,658,289 and 3,170,251. The attachments therein disclosed either are not designed for walking on ordinary surfaces or else require structures of a complexity not warranted by the selling price such articles can command.
The main object of this invention is to provide an anti-skid attachment for shoes which easily can be made inoperative for walking on ordinary surfaces and especially designed for heavy persons.